The idea of decorating portions of the body and hair is known in the prior art, and is especially popular with children for both dress-up and amusement purposes. For example, use of necklaces, earrings, bracelets, anklets, and chokers have long been used to decorate the body. Similarly, many devices are known in the prior art that enable one to style or manage hair that also include an aesthetic benefit to the user. For example, items such as pony tail holders, pins, bungees, scrunchies, rubber bands, and barrettes have all been used to hold, manage, or otherwise decorate the hair.
Each of the above mentioned items, whether used to decorate the body, or whether used to manage the hair have, however, one or more undesirable qualities. For example, none of the above mentioned items are easily adapted to be used as both decoration for the body and for management of the hair.
Similarly, items used for decorating the body, such as the necklaces, earrings, and bracelets, may have additional undesirable qualities such as cost and safety concern. The cost of jewelry, for example, whether real, fake, or costume, may be very expensive when purchased for a child to use or play with. The jewelry may also create a safety concern, especially when used by a young child. A child may, for example, swallow an earring and/or get choked by a necklace or the like. The jewelry may also be difficult for a child to use, considering the complexity and diminutive size of some of the clasps or locking mechanisms.
The devices used to manage hair may have additional undesirable qualities, such as being uncomfortable and/or difficult to use. A device, such as a pony tail holder and a barrette may be hard and rigid in construction, which can cause discomfort for the wearer, especially while sleeping or during activities. The devices, such as the scrunchie, may also be difficult to use in that it may require know-how and or dexterity, or the assistance of another individual to correctly manipulate the hair into the device or vice versa.